I'm Just Jolene
by Carter Stars
Summary: Jolene is an unambitious sixteen year-old Pokémon Trainer who best described as just Jolene. Come follow the story of Jolene's adventure as she meets many Pokémon and travels across the vast region of Ruutsu.
1. Chapter One: Out the Window

Chapter One

_Out the Window_

_ I always liked looking up at the stars when I was a little girl. I guess I've just grown bored with them. I remember climbing out of my bedroom window onto the fire escape every night just to look up at the stars. It was that very fire escape that got me to where I am right now, laying silently on top of the soft grass, Chingling asleep on my stomach. Hell, I don't even know where I am. I don't care, I'm away from Autumnlight City._

The moon shone brightly down on our heroine, Jolene, as thoughts of the past raced through her head. It had been one month now since she had left the city she loathed with a passion like no other. Her father was a simple business man in one of the many corporations stationed in Autumnlight, and her mother was a Pokémon Hairstylist. Jolene was urged by her parents ever since the age of ten to go out on an Pokémon adventure like most of the kids her age were doing. Jolene didn't like the idea, even after going to Pokémon School. It wasn't until she turned sixteen, when she realized she hated the color of her room, that she decided on collecting the badges all over Ruutsu. Ruutsu is the region that Jolene lives in, and Autumnlight City is located in the north eastern most part of the region, also known as the peak of Ruutsu. Autumnlight was isolated from the rest of the cities, towns, and villages in Ruutsu. The closest place to Autumnlight City was a little village named Magikarp Village. As its name hints, there is an a large overpopulation of the weak water-type Pokémon, Magikarp.

Jolene was only a few miles away from Magikarp Village, though she wouldn't know seeing as she raced out of her house without anything but a small knapsack containing a jar of Pokémon food, a canteen, deodorant, and a book that lists edible flowers, fruits, and mushrooms. Some may say she was unprepared, but Jolene had what she felt she needed. Jolene's master plan was to make it to the next town, and register herself as a Pokémon Trainer at said town's Pokémon Center.

It was a beautiful spring night as Jolene fell asleep staring up at the stars that she considered boring. Chingling had been fast asleep for hours. The night was quiet, other than the sound of nearby Hoothoot cooing as they stood on a tree branch watching the sleeping trainer and Pokémon curiously. The Hoothoot flew off suddenly, startled by rustling in the bushes shrouded in darkness. This sound woke up Chingling, who was in a deep sleep moments before. "Ching?" The small bell Pokémon questioned as it stared over at the brush. The moonlight reflected off Chingling's body, which early that day was polished by Jolene. Chingling hopped down off of Jolene's stomach, and its body chimed as it did so. The curious Pokémon bounced over towards the brush, chiming a soothing sound along the way. As Chingling got close to the bush, a large pair of red eyes became visible. "Ching?" Chingling questioned just before a nearly two foot tall hyena Pokémon jumped out of the brush!

"Chyena, chyyyena!" The dark-type Pokémon snarled, flashing its fangs at Chingling.

"C-Ching! Ching!" Chingling cried out, quickly hovering back towards her trainer. Just as she began to float away, another Poochyena jumped out from the brush, and was immediately followed by a third! The three Pokémon circled Chingling, just before they simultaneously jumped in for a group tackle attack.

"Poochyena!" One of the Poochyena barked before it tackled Chingling. This Poochyena had a large scar slashed downwards on his right eye, and was obviously the leader of this small pack.

"Chingling!" Chingling cried, just before she emitted a deafening high-frequency cry, which not only caused all of the Poochyena to jump back and cry out, but also awoke her sleeping trainer.

"Chingling? Wh-what's going on?" Jolene questioned frantically, racing over to her small Pokémon's side. Though the cry caused the Poochyena to fall back for a moment, it wasn't enough to make them retreat.

"Pooch! Poochyena!" The leader barked, commanding the pack to circle Jolene and Chingling.

"Chingling, we're outnumbered!" Jolene pointed out, picking up Chingling. Jolene held Chingling tight, and waited for an opening. "There!" She yelled, b-lining it away from the Poochyena when an opportunity was presented to do so. Jolene quickly snatched up her knapsack as she continued to run away from the Pokémon. The Poochyena were relentless fighters, and weren't going to let their prey get away easily.

"Chyena!" The leader cried out as the pack of three chased after Jolene. The Poochyena were fast, really fast. They had amazing stamina, and would chase their target until it was completely out of energy. It was a beautiful strategy, obviously this wasn't the first time these Pokémon went in for an attack. Jolene turned her head back as she ran, noticing the Poochyena were keeping up with her.

"Damn, these little buggers won't give up." Jolene grunted as she skid to a stop. She turned back to face the Poochyena, Chingling floating out of her arms. The Poochyena immediately started to circle them once more, their strategy one step short of perfect.

"Cheyna, Poochyena!" The leader barked as it went in for another tackle attack.

"Chingling, we need to fight them off!" Jolene demanded as she jumped out of the way of the Poochyena's attack, Chingling doing the same.

"Chingling, ching!" Chingling agreed, hovering in front of her trainer.

"Chingling, Uproar!" Jolene dictated, the three Poochyena all barking at her. Chingling opened its mouth wide, the red orb inside of it very still, that is until it began to vibrate rapidly.

"CHING! CHING! CHING!" Chingling belted out another high-frequency noise repetitively, her small body swaying back and forth as the red orb inside of its mouth continued to vibrate. The uproar was strong, and caused the two weaker of the Poochyena to cry out in pain.

"Cheyena!" The leader of the Poochyena barked as it jumped up at Chingling. It bit down hard on Chingling, who cried out in pain.

"Chingling!" Jolene shouted, concerned of her Pokémon's safety. The bite attack was strong, and Poochyena had a type advantage over Chingling. The Poochyena released its grip, only to allow the other Poochyena to jump in for a dual tackle attack. Chingling was hit hard, both attacks of the Poochyena being critical hits. "Dammit, no!" Jolene yelled as Chingling was shot back into her arms. Jolene went to run away again, but the leader of the Poochyena didn't want to chase her down once more.

"Poochyena!" It barked, tackling Jolene to the ground. Jolene held Chingling tight as the Poochyena continued to attack her.

"Don't worry Chingling, I-I won't let them hurt you!" Jolene grunted as she was continuously bombarded with tackle attacks from the Poochyena. "I-I'll keep you safe, you're my friend! My best friend!" She continued on, just before the leader of the Poochyena went in for a full force take down attack. This attack knocked Chingling out of Jolene's hands, and Jolene face first into ground. "G-GAH!" Jolene called out.

"Ching, ching!" Chingling cried, just before her entire body turned a opaque shade of white.

"Chingling...what's happening?" An injured Jolene questioned as Chingling started to evolve. Chingling's body grew into a two foot tall, wind chime Pokémon, Chimecho! Chimecho's body was mainly a light shade of blue, other than its red tail and red markings on its face. On top of its head was a shiny golden sphere, that almost looked like a door knob. Her eyes were yellow, and Chimecho wasn't ready to just allow these Pokémon to attack her trainer.

"Chimecho!" Chimecho nearly screamed, charging the leader of the pack with a full forced take down attack! The rage of Chimecho caused the attack to blast the Poochyena a far distance. Poochyena landed on its side, letting out a cry. It tried to stand, but fell over unconscious. Seeing as their leader was defeated, the two weaker Poochyena fled back into the brush.

"Chinglin-Chimecho...thank you." Jolene nearly whispered before passing out from the blows she had taken from the Poochyena. Chimecho chimed a sweet sound and floated over to her trainer's side. She wrapped her tailed around her sphere-like body, laying down next to her trainer.

"Chime...chimecho." Chimecho said sweetly, closing her eyes.

**Author's note: **_I hope you liked chapter one of "I'm Just Jolene", the story of a not-so ambitious Pokémon Trainer. I will get to work on chapter two very soon, I hope this story will have a reader or two! _


	2. Chapter Two: A Magikarpet Ride

Chapter Two

_A Magikarpet Ride!_

It was a cold uncomfortable night for our heroine, Jolene, who was last seen battling off a small pack of Poochyena with her newly evolved Chimecho. "Hello, miss? Are you alright?" A soft voice said as Jolene started to open her eyes.

_Damn, that's bright. Did I sleep here, what happened? Oh, that's right...the Poochyena. Chingling-no, Chimecho took care of them. Where is Chimecho? My back hurts... and my front. Who is talking to me...are they talking to me?_

"Hello? Wake up!" The stranger continued.

"H-Huh?" Jolene questioned, lifting her head up. To her surprise, she found herself staring at a confused looking blue-haired girl with pig tails. She had light skin, and big brown eyes. She was wearing a baby blue dress, which had a large white bow that covered where her cleavage would be.

"Are you dead? If you are, I'm taking this adorable Pokémon." The girl joked, ending her sentence with a giggle.

"Chime chime!" Chimecho cheerfully expressed, floating back and forth over Jolene's head with a large smile on her face. Her yellow eyes were closed, shaped like little triangles that expressed her joy.

"If you take Chimecho, I may have to kill you." Jolene snidely commented, picking herself up off the ground. Chimecho let out a sweet cry, that echoed in the distance.

"Chimecho!" She gleefully cheered, loosely wrapping herself around Jolene's neck.

"T-ehe." Jolene laughed, pulling a Poké Ball from her right pant pocket. "Chimecho, you kept me safe. Thank you. You deserve to rest." Jolene observed, pressing the button dead center of the Poké Ball which caused Chimecho to fade away in a red light.

"Chime!" Chimecho sounded just before she was safely inside her ball.

"Now tell me, do you always sleep on the ground lookin' dead?" The blue-haired stranger questioned, laughing as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Do you always threaten to steal stranger's Pokémon?" Jolene quickly responded, and devilish joking look in her eyes.

"Touche, mind if I ask your name?" The girl replied, holding out her hand.

"I'm Jolene, and yourself?" Jolene answered, shaking the girls hand.

"Name's Henrietta, but my friends call me Rei." Rei responded. "You look like you had a rough night, want to come with me back to the Pokémon Center?" She then questioned.

"Pokémon Center, there is one nearby?" Jolene questioned, dusting off her pants.

"Yep, my hometown, Magikarp Village, is just a mile down the road. I was on my morning walk when I came across you lyin' here." Rei replied.

"Sure, I need to get to a Pokémon Center anyways, I have to register myself." Jolene laughed. The girls walked beside each other, heading towards Magikarp Village.

"Register? Are you planning on becoming a Pokémon Trainer?" Rei questioned as they continued on their way.

"That's the plan." Jolene replied.

"Well, Jolene, once you do get registered I'd love to take you on!" Rei grinned.

Jolene nodded, "Sure, though don't expect me to go easy on you."

"You'd be a fool to go easy on me, you see, I already have a gym badge!" Rei boasted, pulling a small black case from the bag she carried on her back.. The case clicked as it opened, Rei revealing a small circular red badge, which had golden spikes on top of it. "I beat my hometown's gym leader."

"Magikarp Village has a gym leader?" Jolene questioned, staring down at the shiny badge enviously.

"It sure does, Lanikai is the leader's name. She sure is tough, took me four tries to beat her." Rei explained as the two girls approached a bridge where two rivers merged into one. The sound of the water flowing was loud as the girls crossed the bridge. "Check this out, Jolene." Rei insisted, peaking over the side of the bridge. "Ya'know why they call it Magikarp Village?" Rei questioned, Jolene shaking her head no. "Magikarp Village was built on top of a large pool of water that is downstream of the rivers around here. Magikarp are terrible swimmers, so they are all forced into this pool of water from the river's current. See! Look there!" Rei pointed down at a red-orange fish that looked to be nearly three feet in height. The fish was struggling, attempting to swim up the river. "That's a Magikarp." Rei added in.

"He seems to be doing okay." Jolene said, watching the Magikarp attempt to swim upstream. It wasn't long her the current was too much and pushed the Magikarp backwards. It grew tired and was flipped upside down by the water. Not fighting it any longer, Magikarp was forced down the river. "Huh, poor thing." Jolene noted, continuing her way along the bridge.

"We're almost to Magikarp Village." Rei explained. On the horizon, the bridge led to a large suspended wood deck. On top of the deck were many shack-like houses, and beneath the deck was a large body of water. Magikarp were seen jumping out of the water as Jolene and Rei entered the village. "The Pokémon Center is this way." Rei stated.

"How does the weight of these buildings not break through the deck?" Jolene questioned.

"Well, I was told there are large metal wires that reinforce the deck, and during heavy storms the entire village sways. It's like being on a boat all the time in this village." Rei responded. "I hope you don't get sea sickness."

Jolene smiled, "Not that I know of, still seems pretty dangerous here."

Rei shrugged as they approached the Pokémon Center. "I've lived her all of my life and there hasn't been a single scare." Rei replied. Inside of the Pokémon Center, there was a blue tile flooring, which had designs that looked like Magikarp.

"Oh hello, Rei. Who is your friend?" A sweet, pink haired woman in a nurse's outfit questioned as the girls walked up to the counter. On both sides of the center there were blue couches with small side tables beside them. On the right side of the counter, there was a large door that most likely lead to rooms for traveling Pokémon Trainers to stay the night in.

"This is Jolene, she is here to register as a Pokémon Trainer." Rei replied.

"Oh, hello Jolene. Nice to meet you, I'm Nurse Joy." Nurse Joy said sweetly, reaching under the counter to pull out a plastic basket which contained multiples of the same book titled Ruutsu Trainer's Guide.

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you." Jolene replied, pulling Chimecho's Poké Ball from her pocket. "Could you take care of my Chimecho?" She then questioned.

"Sure thing, here, why don't you take one of these." Nurse Joy said, taking the Poké Ball and handing Jolene one of the guide books. "It'll help you along your journey." The door behind the counter opened and out walked a large pink Pokémon, Chansey. Nurse Joy handed the Poké Ball to Chansey, who took it back into the room it had just came out of. "Right this way please, I need to take your picture." Nurse Joy said, coming out from behind the counter and opening the door to the right. Jolene and Rei followed her down the hall.

"What's the picture for?" Jolene questioned as they walked down the hall to a back room.

"For your Pokémon Trainer identification card, every trainer needs one so they are in the Ruutsu League's main database." Nurse Joy replied, opening the door at the end of the hall. "Right this way please." Inside the room was a black chair, a large studio camera, and pictures of Pokémon hung up on the walls. Also in the room was also another Chansey, who cheerfully smiled at the girls. "Please take a seat and we'll take your picture." Nurse Joy said.

"Yes ma'am." Jolene responded politely. She then sat down in the chair, and looked into the camera before her.

"Say Magikarp." Nurse Joy said.

"Magikarp!" Jolene giggle just before the Chansey pressed down a little red button that made the camera flash a bright light, taking Jolene's picture.

"It should just be a moment now, I'll go upload the picture and get your ID printed out. Chansey will lead you back to the main room, your Chimecho should be in tip-top shape in just a few minutes." Nurse Joy explained, exiting the room through a different door than the one they came in. Now back in the main room, Jolene and Rei sat beside each other on one of the couches.

"Chansey!" One of the Chansey exclaimed, walking up to Jolene with a Poké Ball held in its stubbly hands. Jolene smiled, taking the Poké Ball from it.

"So Jolene, what are your plans after you get registered?" Rei questioned, leaning back on the couch, getting comfortable.

"In all honesty, I have no clue." Jolene said, shrugging as she leaned back on the couch. Jolene found herself lost in thought, leaning back in this very comfortable couch. Sleeping on the ground for the last month was kicking in, and man, she sure was tired. It only took a few minutes for her to fall asleep. Rei smiled, it was probably best to just let her sleep.

**Author's Note: **_I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two!_


End file.
